


【KT】山有木兮 （二十三）

by meiyouren



Category: K&T
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouren/pseuds/meiyouren





	【KT】山有木兮 （二十三）

* ABO世界观 无生子 OOC 架空

 

* 非1v1 洁癖者慎入

 

* JF出没（非全员，非出场人物、出场比重与喜好无关。）

 

* JF内ABO身份根据剧情需要设定，对本人没有任何冒犯的意思。

 

* 根据剧情需要，各种私设，请勿当真。

 

* 没逻辑 没文笔 

 

* 一切都是脑补

 

* 感谢阅读

 

 

【KT】山有木兮 （二十三）

 

 

 

堂本光一回到公司满脑子想的全是这三天跟堂本剛在一起的时光。“原来全程陪伴自己的Omega渡过发齤情期是这么美妙的一件事啊！”堂本光一想着想着上扬的嘴角就翘到了耳垂旁，被堂本剛需要的满足感填满了他的整颗心。

 

他想起大学暑假海边的那天自己其实害羞得都不敢多看对方两眼，而这次他却一直看着堂本剛在自己怀里一次又一次的睡去。虽然今天一早醒来堂本剛也是不见了踪影，但是堂本剛上班前还给他做了早餐留了便签，让他吃完早饭走的时候把钥匙放进邮箱。

 

堂本光一回味着早餐的味道，拿出手机在对话框里输入几个字：

 

『早餐很好吃，谢谢。』

 

堂本光一看了看自己输入的文字又按下删除键，自言自语地说：“这样会不会显得太客气了？”

 

对面的秘书今桥一直看着老板对着他拿来的文件傻笑，然后又拿出手机嘀咕了几句，声音小到他听不清说了些什么，他急忙问：“社长，文件是不是有哪里不对？”

 

堂本光一闻声收起笑容摇摇头，“你先出去吧，我看完再叫你。”

 

今桥听老板这么说才安心了下来，又补充道：“好的，另外下午两点的飞机，车子已经安排好十二点来接您。”说完就退出了办公室。

 

堂本光一这才想起因为新药的说明会自己这个礼拜都要出差。当初他为了找个理由接近堂本剛亲自加入了新药的发布推广，虽然现在已经没了这个必要但是他也不能丢下做了一半的工作说不去就不去。

 

堂本光一重新在手机里输入：『我要出差一趟，一个礼拜后回来。』

 

堂本光一看了看删掉再输入：『因为工作上的事我要出去一趟，等我回来。』

 

堂本光一看着输入界面摇摇头又删了消息放下手机，他看着由明转暗的手机屏幕不知道为什么一句话比自己几页纸的文件还难处理，他无奈地把手机塞回口袋赶在自己出差前忙起了工作。

 

堂本剛看着病人的报告单发起了呆，早晨醒来看见自己躺在堂本光一怀里的一瞬间他都还以为自己在做梦，发齤情期过后不再被情齤欲控制的他一下就后悔起来，他都不记得自己当时是因为赌气还是太需要身为Alpha的堂本光一帮自己渡过发齤情期所以才同意了堂本光一说的“玩玩”，如今他已经跟堂本光一在一起厮混了三天现在反悔还来得及吗？

 

想起那疯狂的三天堂本剛的脸不禁发起了烫，自己因为发齤情期食欲降低基本没吃什么，还是在他发齤情期的第二天堂本光一趁他睡着的时候把冰箱里的饭团热了热，等他醒来强迫他吃了点，剩下的时间自己除了睡觉就是跟堂本光一绞缠，虽然教科书上说发齤情期Omega因为体质不同表现也会略微不同，但是大致都是这样的过程，他第一次经历全程的发齤情期，对于堂本光一的渴望甚至让他现在想起来都觉得自己有些异常。

 

堂本剛拿出手机在网页里搜索找到个Omega社交网站，里面从跟Alpha的两性关系到婚育，有着各种关于Omega生活情感的版块。堂本剛点开有关发齤情期的讨论区，发帖讨论的内容从体位到次数说什么的都有，内容更是让他面红耳赤。他看到有篇讨论贴里贴出了个链接，并介绍说最新的心理学研究得出Omega越是喜欢自己的Alpha的话越是想要跟Alpha亲近，想要被标记和成结的意识就越强烈。堂本剛点开链接是篇国外的研究文献，他看完文献内容马上退出网站收起手机，手不自觉地摸上自己的后颈。

 

他也不记得是第几次跟堂本光一纠缠的时候让堂本光一咬了自己的腺体，他一直以为是自己需要Alpha的信息素缓解发齤情期的不适，但是根据那片论文的内容自己不是单纯需要Alpha的信息素而是需要堂本光一？想到明明是自己说不想被标记却被标记了个彻底还都是自己要求的，堂本剛就觉得无地自容。

 

还好他守住最后一道防线没让堂本光一成结，要不然他真的要挖个地洞钻进去，再也没脸见堂本光一。堂本剛扯了扯自己半高领的线衫心想。

 

堂本剛因为一直吃抑制剂从来没休过定休假更别说被标记，周围的人甚至一直以为他单身，但是他罕见的休了三天定休回来又是一身的Alpha信息素味，一上午的时间他有交往对象的事就传遍了科室。

 

护士小泽晴美抱着病历走到堂本剛身边说：“堂本医生，病历给你拿回来了。”

 

堂本剛被打断思绪，抬头看了看身边的人微笑着说了声：“谢谢。”

 

小泽晴美把病历放下，看了看周围，见医生办公室只有她和堂本剛两个人才问道：“堂本医生的男朋友是上次的那个人吧？”

 

堂本剛在“男朋友”和“上次的那个人”之间徘徊，不知道先对哪个词提出质疑，小泽见堂本剛一脸疑惑，提醒说：“就是上个月10床山本女士做手术那天在医生办公室外面坐了一上午等你的那个人啊。”

 

堂本剛一下子想了起来却反问道：“他等了一上午？”

 

小泽点点头一脸羡慕地说：“你男朋友真好啊，我也想找个会默默等我四个小时的Alpha。”说完就转身出了办公室。

 

小泽的一句“男朋友”让堂本剛迷茫了一天，他也不知道现在自己跟堂本光一的关系能不能把对方称为“男朋友”，按照他理解堂本光一说的“玩玩”应该是不需要对彼此负责的临时交往？那就如小泽晴美说的那样堂本光一现在被认为是自己的“男朋友”也没有错？

 

堂本剛被自己的分析吓了一跳，兜兜转转几年堂本光一还是用一种奇怪的方式变成了自己“男朋友”的这件事让堂本剛困惑了两天，直到第三天堂本剛才意识到堂本光一从那之后都没联系过自己，不由得又让堂本剛觉得自己是不是想太多了，其实堂本光一说的“玩玩”就是指陪自己渡过发齤情期的那三天？

 

这样的揣测让堂本剛失落了起来，直到他说服自己就当是使用了一次“人体抑制剂”心情才好了点，可是每天晚上入睡前闻到身边枕头上堂本光一留下的信息素味时，他还是会不由自主地想起让他面红耳赤的那三天。

 

星期一下午下班后堂本剛在超市买完菜回家做饭，刚下油准备做炸牛肉饼就听见了门铃声，他放下肉饼关上火跑去开门，门口站着的正是消失了一个礼拜的堂本光一。

 

堂本光一见堂本剛一脸意外地看着自己，小声问说：“我能进去吗？”

 

堂本剛点点头，退了两步让堂本光一进了门，“鞋在鞋柜里，我手上都是油你自己拿吧。”

 

堂本光一“哦”了一声，弯腰从鞋柜里拿出拖鞋换上就跟着堂本剛进了客厅。

 

堂本剛回厨房洗了手给堂本光一倒了杯茶放在茶几上，堂本光一说了声谢谢就端起杯子喝了一口。堂本剛不知道对方来找自己有什么事，正好这时电饭煲煮好饭的提示音响起，堂本剛顺口问说：“我正在做饭，你要不要一起？”

 

堂本光一咽下茶水急忙说：“好。”

 

堂本剛把电视打开就转身回了厨房，堂本光一却没有看电视的心思，一直转身看着厨房里忙碌的背影傻笑。

 

堂本光一在外地忙了一个礼拜，每天晚上躺在床上想给堂本剛发个邮件问候一下，结果不是觉得自己语气太生硬了，就是犹豫着会不会打扰到对方休息，每每拿起手机又放下直到出差结束回公司交代完后续的工作才直接开车来了堂本剛家。

 

趴在沙发背椅上的堂本光一看着堂本剛的背影心里抑制不住的开心，不禁感概自己的Omega不光优秀漂亮还贤惠，整个人都闪闪发亮，看得他心里美滋滋的。

 

堂本光一无心看电视，堂本剛做着饭也心不在焉，他开门看到堂本光一的瞬间多日的阴霾一扫而光，没多久又有些埋怨堂本光一一声不响地消失好几天，自己在经历了那三天不好意思也找不到合适的理由主动联系他，自己带着各种猜测不安过了一个星期，不过今天看到人平安无事地出现在自己面前，先前的埋怨一下就被他忘到了九霄云外。

 

堂本剛摆好碗筷就招呼堂本光一去吃饭，堂本光一中午吃的飞机餐，尝了两口不合口味就丢在了一边，又为了能早点见到堂本剛回到公司就忙着工作一直到现在，早都饿得饥肠辘辘，他看着面前的两菜一汤咽了咽口水坐了下来。

 

堂本剛盛好饭放在堂本光一面前说：“简单的做了点，随便吃吧。”

 

堂本光一拿起筷子夹了一块牛肉饼就往嘴里塞，鲜嫩多汁的肉饼让饿极的堂本光一也顾不上说话一口气吃了大半。堂本剛见他喜欢吃，又分出自己盘子里的一块放在他碗里，堂本光一就着肉饼吃了两碗饭，吃完饭后帮着堂本剛收拾碗筷，堂本剛让他去客厅里坐着，他诺诺地问：“我可以看F1的比赛吗？”

 

堂本剛接过堂本光一递来的盘子说：“可以啊，平常我也不太看电视你想看什么就看什么。”

 

堂本光一跑回客厅看起了电视，堂本剛整理好厨房从冰箱里拿出今天去超市买东西赠送的啤酒放到堂本光一面前，堂本光一看着比赛眼也不移地说了句谢谢。

 

堂本剛见堂本光一看的认真也不打扰，拿起耳麦就坐到一边边听歌边看起了自己的书。

 

等堂本剛再抬眼看屏幕的时候电视里播放的已经不是F1的比赛，而旁边的人也不知道是什么时候倒在沙发上睡了过去。他看了看时间把堂本光一摇醒问：“快十一点了，你明天不上班吗？”

 

堂本光一忙了一天自己也不知道是什么时候睡着的，被堂本剛叫醒迷迷糊糊地答了一句：“上，那我回去了。”说着就起身往玄关走，走了两步又转身问说：“突然想起来我喝了酒不能开车，今晚能在你家住吗？”

 

堂本剛跟在堂本光一身后本想送他出门，没想到堂本光一却突然转身说要留宿，堂本剛呆滞地点点头，“那我去给你拿睡衣。”

 

堂本剛找了一套居家服给堂本光一就带他去浴室，堂本光一进浴室后他从柜子里翻出床毯子连同卧室床上的另一个枕头放到沙发上，又把茶几上的空啤酒罐收走回卧室等堂本光一出来才拿着睡衣去洗澡。

 

堂本剛洗澡出来见客厅漆黑一片还以为堂本光一已经睡了，他轻声走回卧室却见本该睡在沙发上的人坐在自己床上，靠着他放在客厅沙发上的枕头看手机，这时堂本剛才反应过来原来堂本光一说的留宿是这个意思。

 

堂本剛默默坐到床上拿起床头柜上前几天还没看完的医学杂志翻了翻，两个人并排坐在床头一个看手机一个看杂志互不打扰，过了一会堂本光一突然说了句“差点忘记了”，就起身走出卧室，没多久又拿着个纸袋进来坐回床上把东西递到堂本剛面前说：“给你的，之前换鞋的时候放在玄关忘了拿。”

 

堂本剛接过袋子打开看了看，不解地问：“这是什么？”

 

堂本光一说：“我出差的时候偶尔经过一家专卖店就进去买了，不知道你喜欢什么类型的就选了好几种。”

 

堂本剛红着脸斜睨了堂本光一一眼说：“我的意思是说你买这么多保险套给我干吗？”

 

“上次不是都用完了吗，这个是还给你的。”

 

“谁要你还这种东西啊！”堂本剛越说脸越红，拿着一袋子保险套没好气地说。

 

“可是你说不可以标记，我不多买点怎么够用。”堂本光一理所当然地回答。

 

堂本剛听堂本光一这么说，看着对方认真道：“那天是意外，我平常每个月都在吃抑制剂。”言下之意就是自己不会发齤情所以根本用不到这么多保险套。

 

堂本光一见堂本剛突然板起脸便也跟着严肃起来，一个在出差时想了很久的问题还是问了出来，“你的那三个要求是只对我还是对之前说明会的那个家伙也是一样？”

 

堂本剛没想到堂本光一会问这个，愣了愣神说：“对每个Alpha都一样。”

 

“那冈田怎么知道你有男朋友的事？”

 

“因为第三条只针对你。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为我们共同的朋友太多了，我不想哪天我们结束这段关系的时候还要去跟他们一一解释。”

 

两个人话赶话似的你一言我一语，直到堂本剛这么说堂本光一才没了言语。

 

堂本光一沉默了一会才幽幽地开口道：“不会有那么一天的。”

 

堂本剛把纸袋放进床头柜里头也不抬地说：“我现在不想跟你讨论这个。”

 

堂本剛拒人于千里之外的态度让堂本光一无从开口，他以为堂本剛刚刚经历了一场情感上的变故所以对新的感情产生了顾忌，虽然他觉得现在堂本剛会有抵触情绪也是无可厚非，但心里还是气恼堂本剛已经做好了要跟自己分手的打算，他无奈自己无从解释，又没办法做出什么保证，于是转了个身背对着堂本剛躺了下去。

 

堂本剛见堂本光一好像是真的生了气，也觉得自己说的是不是有些过了，转念一想又觉着这些话还是早说的好，省得以后还要为这些事争吵。

 

他见堂本光一躺下去就一动不动不再说话，抬手把没看完的杂志放到床头柜，关上灯也背对着堂本光一躺了下去，两个人就这样极不愉快地结束了一天。

 

第二天一早堂本光一醒来的时候堂本剛依然是已经去上了班，餐桌上是已经做好的早餐和让他把钥匙放进信箱的便条，堂本光一想起昨晚的事闷闷不乐地洗漱后吃完早餐就出了门。

 

P.S

写这篇文之前查了一下关于ABO的科普，大概就是A标记O分两种，

一种是临时标记：体液交换，比如亲吻、精液、咬腺体，这种标记会随着新城代谢消失；

一种是永久标记：就是通过生殖腔达成永久标记，标记永不消失。

不过一般设定都是根据写手需要设置，也没有什么一定的标准，本文还是按照这个世界观来的，所以特此说明一下。

❤大家晚安❤


End file.
